The present disclosure relates to a toner container including a storage portion for storing toner, and relates to an image forming apparatus.
Conventionally, there is known an image forming apparatus that can form an image on a paper sheet by using developer that includes toner. In this type of image forming apparatus, a toner container for supplying toner to a developing device in the image forming apparatus is provided. The toner container is attached to an apparatus main body of the image forming apparatus in a detachable manner. When the toner in the toner container is consumed and the toner container becomes empty, the toner container is removed from the image forming apparatus to be replaced with a new toner container filled with unused toner.
In addition, the conventional image forming apparatus includes a cleaning device and a waste toner container, wherein the cleaning device removes used toner (waste toner) that has remained on a photoconductor drum after a transfer, and the waste toner container stores the waste toner removed by the cleaning device.
In addition, the conventional toner container includes a toner discharge port and an opening and closing member (shutter member), wherein the toner discharge port is used to supply toner to the developing device, and the opening and closing member is configured to open and close the toner discharge port. The toner discharge port is, for example, formed in a shape of being opened downward. The opening and closing member is supported by the toner container in such a way as to be able to move between a closing position of closing the toner discharge port and an opening position of opening the toner discharge port. The opening and closing member is moved from the closing position to the opening position in interlocking with an attachment operation in which the toner container is attached to the image forming apparatus. In addition, the opening and closing member is moved from the opening position to the closing position in interlocking with a removal operation in which the toner container is removed from the image forming apparatus.